Bloodbath Series
''Bloodbath'' Info Bloodbath is thought to be Platinum Dan's first RPG ever to be finished from start to finish. That's a lie and not a lot of people know that. Joining the hype of the Black Christmas remake being released in 2006, Dan spat out 2 and a half RPG in his first RPG series ever - Blood Christmas. Unfortunately, the third installment was cancelled due to lack of players' interest. However, that didn't stop him from continuing writing horror-based RPGs. Since early 2007 up until early 2008, Dan wrote an entire Scream-based RPG trilogy about Kate Mueller who's life will never be the same, but thankfully, as a strong female heroine, she has carried the trilogy from start to finish. ''Bloodbath'' Synopsys (contains spoilers) Plot Details: Based on the hit 90s horror film Scream, Bloodbath centers around a small California town that is shaken up by the vicious murders of two youngsters, 17-year-olds Sasha and Brad.With half amount of students devastated in the local high school (Woodsboro High) and nosy reporters, and antagonists, Samson Greggory and Karen McKinsey digging up the perfect story, it doesn't take the killer long enough to try and kill another student. 17-year-old Ruby is attacked in her home by a killer wearing a black robe and a Ghostface mask (much like in the Scream movies). Eventually, she escapes. A whole month passes by without any sign of the killer whatsoever. Are the murders over? For 2007 graduates Kate Mueller, Julianne, step-siblings Bridget and Eddie, Chuck, Gabrielle, Scott, Eliott and the still-slightly-startled Ruby, the murders and attacks seem like the past to forget and move on. On graduation night when officially being loose from high school, Bridget and Eddie throw a crazy party to celebrate the event of becoming an adult and leave home town for college. A lot of people show up. Even reporters Samson and Karen (with her cameraman inside a van, Billy). But none of them sense the lurking presence of the Ghostface killer inside the house, until he (or she) has cornered his victims on various places. As the time races to a heart-pounding night of a supposed fun party, Ghostface kills Karen without being noticed, then later traps Bridget inside the garage as she went to get more beer. Putting up a good fight, Bridget however suffers a grisly fate when trying to escape through the pet door but gets stuck. Ghostfacepushes the garage door putton and up goes the garage door...with Bridge stuck in it! Her head meet the garage rafters, snapping her neck and crushing her head. And so the body count continues. Chuck walks in on Gabrielle and Scott having sex, but reacts quickly and shuts the door. Party goers leave, except our main characters. After having an amazing orgasm, Scott leaves to get Gabrielle a beer. Not to be expected, Ghostface attacks Gabrielle and murders her in cold blood as he mutilates her and smashes her face into a bathroom mirror. Glass shards stab into her face.Meanwhile, Kate and Chuck look for Bridget but can't find any sign of her. Unaware of Gabrielle's death, Scott returns to the bedroom to find her mutilated body hanging from a light coard inside the bathroom. Ghostface is inside the room. Waiting. He and Scott fight like animals until Ghostface manages to stab Scott in the stomach, then in the heart. By this time, some amount of the group turn up missing. Are they gone or still in the house? To make it even uneasy for the few left alive, the power goes out! Julianne goes into the dark garage to check the fuse box, but the door closes shut. Later, she finds blood on the floor. Upstairs, Kate is attacked by Ghostface when searching around. Ruby and Eliott hear Julianne's screams coming from the garage. Eliott goes for the garage while Ruby looks around for some candles or flashlights. Not being seen for a while, Samson shows up on the front porch. We suspect him to be the killer but he's surprisingly attacked outside, stabbed to death! There he sees Julianne tied up to a chair, unable to move, near Bridget's dead body stuck in the garage door. Is it a trap or not? Being her best friend, Eliott unties Julianne. Saving Julianne's life, Ghostface appears in the garage and slides his hunting knife across Eliott's neck, drawing blood and killing him. Julianne panics as she witnesses her best friend's death and runs out of the garage and out to the field. Chased by Ghostface, she reaches Karen's News van where cameraman Billy is sleeping.But when looking back, Ghostface is gone without a trace! Is he back inside the house? Chuck and Ruby find Kate inside one of the bedrooms and attempt to get out of the house when they realize that they're being hunted down by a killer. Ghostface appears and attacks Chuck, then stabs him in th stomach! Ruby and Kate watch in horror but can't do a thing to help Chuck, so they lock themselves inside the bedroom. Inside the News van, Julianne tries to tell Billy what's going on but something on the TV screen catches their attention. Karen had planted a spy cam inside the house from a point of view where we can see inside the living room and some part above the upstairs banister. They witness Chuck's attack and see a glint of Kate and Ruby, then they attempt to escape the van...only to realize there's a delay of the recording! Ghostface appears and stabs Billy in the throat! Julianne panics and locks herself inside, but suddenly Eddie appears in the car window! She tells him about Chuck's attack and Kate and Ruby being inside the house. Eddie storms to the house, and Julianne follows behind. As he gets inside, Julianne hears him scream in pain! The killer has got him! Kate and Ruby hear the struggle downstairs and leave through the upstairs window. They jump out and hit the grass! Meanwhile, Julianne locks herself inside a car but Ghostface teases her, since he has the keys, by unlocking the car doors. Eventually, Ghostface gets inside the car and nearly kills Julianne. Julianne escapes and meets Kate and Ruby in the front yard. Trusting no one this time, she locks them outside! But Chuck is alive at the bottom of the stairs! Close to dying, though, and Julianne helps him up.They call the police...but Chuck smashes a vase onto Julianne's head, knocking her out instantly! He's one of the killers! Kate watches through a window while Ruby searches for another way inside the house, but is attacked and knoced out as well. Little does Ruby know that Chuck is a killer and she enters through the garage, unaware of both Julianne and Kate being inside the house now. Shocking her, she sees Chuck talk to Ghostface. She sneaks through the house and makes her way upstairs. Meanwhile, both killers gather around the bodies of their dead friends by the dining table. One of them being Eddie! Chuck, however, catches Ruby in time and puts her by the table as well. Julianne and Kate wake up moments later to find the bodies of their dead friends, including an alive Ruby, tied up to the chairs by the dining table. Chuck calls for Eddie from the kitchen and he leaves the girls alone. Arriving there, Chuck stabs Eddie in the stomach! Chuck wants the fame and credit. Meanwhile, girl power use all their strength to free themselves. Kate only manages to do that and hurries up untying Julianne and Ruby. Chuck arrives and Kate hides, but Chuck searches for her throughout the house. Julianne frees herself and nearly Ruby as well, but Chuck sees Julianne escape and chases her up to the attic. Kate shows up and fully unties Ruby, then they run up to the attic, spotting Julianne and Chuck fighting. In the end, Julianne manages to push Chuck out of the window. His body hits the ground! Bones crack. Blood splatters. It's all over now and the girls return downstairs to call the police. Surprise, surprise! Eddie has unfinished business with the girls and scares them by jumping out on Kate and throws her on the edge of a table, knocking her out, and then finishes Ruby off by slashing her throat! He lunches at Julianne and pushes her onto a glass table, sending her through it. Ready to strike her with the hunting knife, a bullet pierces Eddie's body from out of nowhere! After a few shots, he stumbles to the floor. Dead. In the doorway is a wounded Samson Greggory - savior of the day! He stumbles to the floor as well, but Julianne helps him up and he gives her the gun. Eddie tells her he'll be back for her, but Julianne shoots a bullet through his head! The story ends with Kate and Julianne safe sitting in the back of an open ambulance. The night may be over, but if only they knew of what's left to come... ''Bloodbath 2 Synopsis (contains spoilers) '''Plot Detail:' COMING SOON ''Bloodbath 3'' Synopsis (contains spoilers) Plot Detail: COMING SOON